Si on est toujours là
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Regina a un problème avec les baisers, semble-t-il. Emma tâche vraiment de faire en sorte que cela ne la tracasse pas, mais il va falloir que ça change.


**Titre original : If we live to see the other side of this**

**Auteur : damelola**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Spoilers :** rien de précis, mais jusqu'à 1x15 « Red-Handed ».

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter ! Aucun profit n'est réalisé. S'il vous plaît, ne me traînez pas en justice (PS : série, si tu t'arrangeais pour qu'elles sortent ensemble, on aurait moins besoin de faire ça ? ). Le titre est tiré de la chanson « Dilaudid » des Mountain Goat.

* * *

Ce n'est pas comme si elles commençaient d'une manière conventionnelle comme dans un conte de fées. Emma est en train de fouiller la boutique de Gold sans mandat lorsque Regina vient lui dire qu'elle est sur le point d'être prise sur le fait par Gold en personne. Pourquoi fait-elle cela, c'est en réalité toujours assez mystérieux, mais Emma et Regina finissent serrées l'une contre l'autre dans la seule cachette qu'elles puissent trouver – une grande armoire à l'ancienne.

Cependant, lorsque Gold quitte la boutique (sans les surprendre), aucune des deux femmes ne semble avoir envie de bouger. Emma peut prétendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute, vu que c'est Regina qui l'écrase contre la paroi comme si le moindre relâchement de la pression allait causer leur mort à toutes les deux. Emma pourrait faire remarquer qu'elle n'est pas une mine anti-personnel, mais même à travers son blouson de cuir et l'élégant blazer gris de Regina, la sensation des seins de Regina pressés contre les siens est vraiment drôlement, eh bien – _agréable_.

Aussi est-ce peut-être pourquoi elle émet un petit gémissement de déception lorsque Regina finit par se décider à s'écarter, et cela suffit à figer Regina sur place.

« Vraiment ? » soupire Regina, comme si le fait qu'au bas mot la moitié des gens qu'elle connaît aient envie de la baiser était quelque énorme désagrément. « Eh bien, je suppose que c'était prévisible. Vu comment tu t'habilles. »

Et Emma ouvre la bouche pour dire « va te faire foutre », ou « ne te flatte pas », mais dans la seconde qu'il lui faut pour se décider, la bouche de Regina s'attache à cet endroit précis sous l'oreille d'Emma qui est hyper sensible, et tout n'est plus que genoux qui lâchent - _nom de Dieu -_ et pic d'excitation presque douloureux qui tiraille quelque part dans sa poitrine et juste entre ses cuisses.

Emma est déjà tellement partie qu'elle ne le remarque pas vraiment lorsque Regina détourne la tête pour éviter une tentative de baiser sur les lèvres, et quelle importance quand celle-ci fait aller et venir trois doigts en Emma à une allure effrénée, sans cesser de laisser d'impressionnants suçons qui signifient au moins trois jours de cols roulés.

oOo

La fois d'après, lorsqu'elles sont incapables de se regarder en face dans le bureau pourtant vide du shérif, c'est Emma qui prend l'initiative. Que Regina évite le baiser pourrait être vu comme un manque d'assurance, c'est pourquoi Emma se concentre à la place sur le pelotage. Pendant un instant, on dirait que Regina va la repousser, mais elle se détend au contact d'Emma, comme malgré elle.

Cette fois l'intérêt est de pouvoir se déshabiller, car la porte s'est verrouillée derrière Regina et personne ne peut venir les surprendre. Elles explorent le corps de l'autre avec des gestes prudents, puis de plus en plus hardis, jusqu'à ce que Regina sanglote et dise des mots qu'Emma ne comprend pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle récupère assez longtemps pour clouer Emma contre les barreaux et la tenir à la merci de sa langue une fois de plus.

Elles se rhabillent dans un silence embarrassé, et lorsqu'Emma tente un baiser pour lui dire au revoir, il atterrit sur la joue de Regina.

oOo

Chez Regina, Emma est de nouveau à moitié nue lorsqu'elle tente un autre baiser. Cette fois, il n'y a pas à s'y tromper, Regina a un mouvement de recul, même si elle le camoufle en immobilisant les poignets d'Emma au-dessus de sa tête et en semant à la place de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser sur la bouche ? » demande Emma, rien qu'un peu essoufflée pour l'instant.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » répond Regina d'un ton cassant, en s'écartant d'Emma si soudainement que le froid entre elles est presque polaire. « C'est si dur à croire ? »

Emma sourit, tâchant de réchauffer l'atmosphère. « Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, Regina, mais j'embrasse plutôt bien. Je crois que tu devrais me donner une chance. »

Regina fait non de la tête, ses yeux sombres en colère, tout son corps hurlant _tu ne peux pas m'obliger_. « Je-n'aime-pas-ça.

- Attends. » dit Emma, parce que tout d'un coup, elle pense à Pretty Woman et aux filles du centre de détention pour mineures coincées pour racolage. « Est-ce que c'est parce que … tu me prends pour une sorte de pute ? C'est ça ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour qu'on m'embrasse, c'est ça ? »

La voix d'Emma est devenue aiguë et un peu stridente, et même la vue de Regina vêtue seulement de sa petite culotte de dentelle noire, à cheval sur ses hanches, ne suffit plus à la distraire à présent. D'autant plus que Regina ne semble pas particulièrement heureuse de se trouver là.

« J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça. Tu ne t'es pas plainte jusqu'à présent. » soupire Regina, en roulant sur le côté et en s'écartant tout à fait d'Emma. « Mais si c'est un tel problème, tu sais où est la porte. »

La part d'Emma qui est encore très excitée proteste, mais elle reste allongée là un instant à côté de Regina – sans la toucher – avant de se remettre debout. Regina ne lève pas les yeux, elle se contente de rester étalée sur le lit, la poitrine soulevée par sa respiration, les paupières fermement closes. Emma se demande si elle devrait l'interroger, si elle devrait insister, se mêler de ses affaires et découvrir quel est le problème de Regina : ainsi, peut-être pourraient-elles continuer à faire cela.

Mais Emma a sa fierté, et quoi que ce soit de trop personnel implique de prendre les choses au sérieux, de _s'investir_, et ceci est très clairement hors de question. Il n'est pas vraiment choquant de découvrir que Regina a des problèmes, mais Emma va la laisser les régler toute seule.

oOo

C'est Henri qui vient trouver Emma quelques jours plus tard.

« Tu l'as vraiment bouleversée, Emma. » dit Henri avec un grand sourire. « Si la blesser faisait partie de l'opération Cobra, tu as tout à fait réussi.

- Dis donc ! » dit Emma. Et pour la première fois, elle n'apprécie vraiment pas l'allégresse dans la voix d'Henri pour évoquer la souffrance de Regina. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Elle n'est même pas sévère ou méchante cette semaine. On dirait qu'elle s'en fiche de ce que je fais. » Henri a cette allégresse enfantine au sujet de la liberté qu'Emma peut au moins comprendre. « C'est un peu comme si elle n'était pas vraiment réveillée, mais que pourtant, elle bougeait et faisait des choses quand même.

- Attends, comment sais-tu que j'ai fait quelque chose, pour commencer ? » demande Emma, exploitant la faille de son histoire.

- Je vous ai entendues l'autre soir. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment discrètes quand vous êtes rentrées à la maison. » fait remarquer Henri.

« Oh, Seigneur. » gémit Emma. Si jamais Regina découvre ça, elle va vraiment la tuer.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a d'extraordinaire d'embrasser, de toute façon ? » demande Henri, en jouant avec son chocolat chaud tandis qu'Emma devient aussi rouge que son blouson. « C'est plutôt dégoûtant.

- Non ça ne l'est pas. » répond involontairement Emma. « C'est un truc de grandes personnes. Attends, tout ça ne te fait pas drôle ?

- Non. » dit Henri en secouant la tête. « Je me dis que ma vie s'améliore quand ma mère est heureuse. Ou du moins pas tout le temps en colère. Le seul baiser qui m'intéresse, c'est celui qui peut briser un sort. »

Emma se fige la tasse à mi-chemin de la bouche. Non. Impossible. Putain, ça serait complètement fou.

oOo

Emma n'y pense absolument pas. Tout comme elle ne commande pas non plus sur Amazon quelques livres sur les contes de fées. Et elle ne va certainement pas sur Google rechercher un tas de trucs sur les baisers et les sorts (dont la plupart sont apparemment écrits par de petites folles de douze ans, de toute façon).

En fait, Emma est déjà sur le point de tourner complètement la page du fiasco Regina lorsqu'elle tombe sur le maire dans le parking derrière l'hôtel de ville. Emma vient juste d'en finir avec un appel pour troubles du voisinage qui se sont avérés causés par des ratons laveurs, mais elle sent immédiatement la présence de Regina, même si le parking est pratiquement dans le noir.

« Shérif. » dit Regina d'un ton uni, l'incarnation même de la civilité.

« Madame le Maire. » répond Emma, mais sa réponse ressemble bien plus à un chuchotement qu'elle n'en avait l'intention. Zut.

Emma ne s'avance que par politesse, ou peut-être pour montrer qu'elle n'est pas effrayée ni impressionnée, mais du coup Regina recule aussi, jusqu'à se retrouver appuyée contre sa jolie petite Mercedes. Et à cet instant, Emma sait qu'il lui faut jouer le tout pour le tout, parce que sinon, elle va se transformer en folle qui croit que ces histoires ont quelque chose de vrai.

« Je t'en prie. » dit-elle en prenant délicatement le visage de Regina entre ses mains. « Donne-moi rien qu'un baiser.

- Je ne devrais pas. » chuchote Regina, dont les yeux se remplissent de larmes. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de me demander.

- Alors je ne le ferai pas. » soupire Emma en laissant retomber ses mains. Elle n'est pas ce genre d'individu, elle ne va pas forcer qui que ce soit à faire quoi que ce soit, et peu importe à quel point Regina est exaspérante, elle mérite qu'on la respecte.

Mais c'est Regina qui passe à l'action, empoigne Emma par les épaules et lui plante un baiser désespéré en plein sur les lèvres. Il est brutal, peut-être assez pour faire un peu mal, et Emma se retrouve soufflée, mais elle rend aussitôt le baiser comme si tout son univers en dépendait. Il y a un énorme craquement de tonnerre dans le ciel, mais Emma a les yeux fermés et n'ose pas regarder. Regina ne recule pas - pas cette fois - et le baiser devient plus éperdu tandis que leurs langues glissent l'une contre l'autre. Emma ne peut pas croire que quelqu'un qui embrasse aussi bien puisse ne pas aimer cela.

Il y a pendant un instant une très vive lumière, et puis quelque chose change.

oOo

Henri s'asseoit droit comme un i dans son lit.

Le tonnerre. La lumière. Le vent étrange qui hurle et fouette sa fenêtre.

Ca y est, pense-t-il. Emma est enfin en train de les sauver tous.


End file.
